The Greatest Wish
by SuYanMiNaDanChenHan
Summary: Collab antara author Yang Mei Lin & Celia Viona. Huang Rong berada di dunia manusia sejak ia kecil. Ia sudah mencintai dunia itu… Saat sudah dewasa, ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang bernama Guo jing. Gua Jing juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat Huang Rong tidak bisa tenang selamanya… Apakah itu?
1. Chapter 1

**The Greatest Wish**

**Chapter 1 by Yang Mei Lin**

**Collab between Yang Mei Lin & Celia Viona**

**Indonesian Version**

**Characters are taken from LOCH 2008**

**Pairing: Guo Jing x Huang Rong; Yang Kang x Mu Nian Ci**

**Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: **The Legend of Condor Heroes belongs to Jin Yong (Cha Liang Yong), but 'The Greatest Wish' belongs to Caroline A S and Celia Viona.

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Huang Rong beradadi dunia manusia sejak ia kecil. Ia sudah mencintai dunia itu… Saat sudah dewasa, ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang bernama Guo jing. Guo Jing juga menyukai Huang Rong! Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat Huang Rong tidak bisa tenang selamanya… Apakah itu?

**Notes from Yang Mei Lin: **Ini adalah fict collab author dengan Celia Viona! Semoga suka ^ ^

**Notes from Celia Viona:** Author Yang Mei Lin akan membuat chapter ganjil… Author Celia Viona akan membuat chapter genap…

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Kini saat yang telah ditunggu tunggu oleh seorang gadis berumur 7 tahun telah datang. Salju pertama. Musim gugur telah berakhir, artinya salju pertama akan segera turun. Dan benar, salju pertama pun turun. Daun daun berguguran telah digantikan oleh salju yang turun. Indah sekali. Cukup indah untuk membuat gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

Kemudian ia keluar dari rumahnya tanpa menggunakan mantel hangat atau lebih tepatnya ia lupa menggunakan mantel hangat. Ia pergi ke suatu gunung dan merentangkan tangannya merasakan dinginnya salju pertama.

"Ah, Sejuknya..!" ucap gadis itu kegirangan

Namun ada hal yang menggangu kegirangannya itu. "Dinginnnn!" pekiknya sambil memeluk dirinya yang kedinginan dan menggigil. Ini semua karena dia lupa mengenakan mantel hangat. Ia pun meringkuk kedinginan ditengah indahnya salju pertama.

Tiba tiba seorang laki laki datang. Laki laki itu langsung melepaskan mantelnya dan memakaikannya pada gadis itu. Sekarang ia tak terlalu kedinginan lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai mantel hangat?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"A-aku lupa!" jawab gadis kecil itu.

"Ya sudahlah, lain kali jangan lupa ya..! " Kata lelaki itu sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Kemudian ia berkata, "Terima Kasih!" dengan penuh kegirangan

"Tidak masalah!" kata lelaki itu sembari meninggalkan gadis kecil itu…

**-Gadis kecil POV-**

'Dia… Ya, dia! Orang pertama yang membuatku ingin menjadi manusia! Benar, aku bukan manusia, aku hanyalah seekor siluman yang bermimpi menjadi manusia! Dia… adalah orang pertama yang memberikan perhatian padaku. Perhatian yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh ayahku. Hanya dia orang yang perhatian kepadaku dan dia adalah alasan aku ingin menjadi manusia!'

**~3 tahun kemudian~ (Di sebuah rumah)**

"Rong'er, jangan pergi ke dunia manusia lagi!" kata seorang lelaki tua pada gadis kecil yang dipanggil Rong'er itu.

"Ayah, aku ingin hidup di dunia manusia!" kata Rong'er.

"Tidak bisa! Dunia kita berbeda…" kata sang ayah.

"Tetap saja, aku akan kesana!" kata Rong'er mengabaikan tatapan kejam ayahnya.

"Jika kau berani pergi kesana lagi, jangan pernah kembali kesini!" kata sang ayah yang mengira Rong'er akan takut dengan ancamannya.

"Baiklah!" kata Rong'er mantap, lalu ia keluar rumah dan pergi ke dunia manusia.

"Rong'er!" Panggil sang ayah mencoba untuk menghentikan anaknya, namun sia-sia karena sang anak yang bernama lengkap Huang Rong ini sangat keras kepala dan berambisi kuat untuk menjadi manusia.

**~ Di dunia manusia…~**

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku akan mulai kehidupanku sebagai manusia!" kata Huang Rong sambil berjalan dan menunduk ke bawah. Dia tidak menyadari ada kereta kuda yang melaju kencang yang siap menabraknya. Untungnya, seorang lelaki menarik Huang Rong menjauh dari jalan kereta itu, Huang Rong pun selamat.

"Ya ampun, hampir saja!" kata Huang Rong lega.

"Kau.. tidak apa-apa?" tanya lelaki itu dengan cemas. Lelaki itu menggunakan cadar sehingga Huang Rong tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa!" kata Huang Rong sambil berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit kotor. "Oya, terima kasih, ya!"ucap Huang Rong lagi.

Sang lelaki yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya (10 tahunan) hanya mengangguk dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Huang Rong.

Tak lama kemudian, sang pemilik kereta kuda turun, ternyata sang pemilik adalah seorang lelaki tua beserta seorang anaknya dan seorang pengawalnya. Anaknya adalah lelaki seumuran dengan Huang Rong. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya lelaki tua itu.

"Huang Rong" jawab Huang Rong.

"Huang Rong? Nama yang bagus. Oyam dari mana asalmu? Kemana tujuanmu, aku akan mengantarmu.." ucap lelaki tua itu dengan penuh perhatian.

"A-aku tak punya tujuan!" kata Huang Rong memasang tampang sedih nan melas, (secara Huang Rong kan pinter ngeles #plak #abaikan)

"Oh! Kau pasti pelayan yang diusir dari rumah majikannya!" Kata lelaki tua itu mengambil kesimpulan.

"Ayah!" ucap anaknya tiba tiba pada lelaki tua itu. Sang ayah hanya mengangguk mengerti maksud anaknya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Yang Tie Xin, ini putra tunggalku, Yang Kang dan ini pengawal pribadiku!" kata lelaki tua yang ternyata bernama Yang Tie Xin itu.

"Ah! Senang bertemu kalian!" kata Huang Rong sambil membungkukkan badannya tanda hormat.

"Apa kau mau tinggal bersama kami?" Tanya Yang Kang _to the point_.

"A-apa boleh?" Tanya Huang Rong ragu.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Yang Kang sambil tersenyum lebar.

"B-baiklah!" jawab Huang Rong.

**~10 tahun kemudian…~**

**Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Huang Rong yang ke-20**

"Selamat ulang tahun!" kata Yang Kang sambil memberikan sebuah kado pada Huang Rong. Huang Rong tersenyum senang sambil menerima kado itu…

"Terima kasih!" kata Huang Rong tetap dengan senyuman senangnya.

"Sama-sama!" kata Yang Kang sambil tersenyum. Huang Rong membuka kado itu, dan ternyata isinya adalah seekor anak kucing lucu nan menggemaskan.

"Ah! Lucunya!"ucap Huang Rong gemas.

"Hmm… Sebaiknya kau titipkan itu pada nenek Jin Hua! Karena ayah sangat tidak menyukai binatang di rumahnya." Kata Yang Kang.

"Baiklah!" kata Huang Rong menurut , Huang Rong pun segera pergi kerumah nenek Jin Hua untuk menitipkan kucing kucingnya.

"Aku pasti akan merawat kucing ini baik-naik!" kata nenek Jin Hua.

"Terima kasih! Kalau begitu aku pulang dahulu!" kata Huang Rong sambil berpamitan pulang.

"Baiklah! Berhati-hatilah di jalan!" kata nenek Jin Hua sambil menutup kembali pintu rumahnya yang tadi dibuka karena kehadiran Huang Rong.

Huang Rong dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya (Celia: rumah Yang Kang yang dianggap

rumahnya…), namun ia melihat seorang lelaki bertampang lugu sedang dikejar 5 orang berbadan besar…

Huang Rong tak dapat tinggal diam. Ia pun segera menyelamatkan orang itu dengan cara menariknya bersembunyi di dalam sebuah sumur.

"Ah, sudah aman! Mari keluar!" kata Huang Rong sambil menarik lelaki itu keluar dari sumur yang tidak seberapa dalam itu.

"Terima kasih!" kata lelaku itu sambil membungkukkan badan hormat.

"Tidak masalah!" kata Huang Rong sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa?" tanya lelaki itu penasaran ingin tahu penyelamatnya.

"Namaku Huang Rong! Hanya itu yang dapat kukatakan padamu!" kata Huang Rong pada lelaki itu.

"Ah, senang bertemu denganmu nona Huang! Namaku Guo Jing!" kata lelaki yang ternyata bernama Guo Jing.

"Ah, senang bertemu denganmu juga! Kelak jangan panggil aku nona Huang, panggil saja aku Rong'er!" kata Huang Rong.

"Ah, baiklah Rong'er!" kata Guo Jing dengan sedikit ragu.

"Bagus!" kata Huang Rong tersenyum puas. Guo Jing hanya tersenyum polos sambil memandang Huang Rong.

**Mei Lin**: Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Tunggu di chap berikutnya yang akan ditulis Celia Viona REVIEW, PLEASE!

**Celia**: Tunggu untuk chapter berikutnya ya! Tolong di-_review_!

**Next on: Chapter 2 by Celia Viona**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Greatest Wish**

**Chapter 2 by Celia Viona**

**Collab between Yang Mei Lin and Celia Viona**

**Indonesian Version**

**Characters are taken from LOCH 2008**

**Pairings: Guo Jing x Huang Rong; Yang Kang x Mu Nian Ci**

**Genres: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: **The Legend of Condor Heroes belongs to Jin Yong (Cha Liang Yong), but 'The Greatest Wish' belongs to Yang Mei Lin and Celia Viona.

**Rating: **K+

**Summary: **Huang Rong beradadi dunia manusia sejak ia kecil. Ia sudah mencintai dunia itu… Saat sudah dewasa, ia jatuh cinta pada seseorang bernama Guo jing. Guo Jing juga menyukai Huang Rong! Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat Huang Rong tidak bisa tenang selamanya… Apakah itu?

**Notes from Yang Mei Lin: **Ini adalah fict collab author dengan Celia Viona! Semoga suka ^ ^

**Notes from Celia Viona:** Author Yang Mei Lin akan membuat chapter ganjil… Author Celia Viona akan membuat chapter genap…

Mereka berdua berjalan dari tempat itu sampai ke tengah kota. Apapun yang dapat dijadikan topic, pasti akan mereka bicarakan. Kadang, Huang Rong sempat kesal dengan Guo Jing karena otaknya yang bodoh itu tak bisa menangkap kata-kata Huang Rong dengan cepat.

"Seterusnya, kamu panggil aku Rong'er ya… Aku boleh panggil kamu 'Jing Ge Ge/kakak Jing'?" Tanya Huang Rong penuh harap.

"Boleh saja…" jawab Guo Jing seraya tersenyum pada Huang Rong.

Mereka berjalan-jalan di sepanjang jalan kota. Kota itu begitu ramai, baik ramai dengan orang yang sedang berjalan, juga dengan orang yang berjualan. Jangan harap bisa melihat orang menganggur disini.

Hari semakin siang, mereka duduk di sebuah kedai/warung kecil di pinggir jalan. "Pelayan (小二/Xiao er), minta 2 mangkuk mi dan teh panas ya!" ucap Huang Rong agak keras agar pelayan yang letaknya agak jauh itu mendengarnya.

"Segera datang!" balas pelayan itu seraya bergerak menuju dapur.

Tak lama kemudian, sang pelayan datang dengan dua mangkuk mi & teh hangat diatas sebuah papan.

"Tamu-tamu, silahkan dinikmati…" (Celia: mestinya gini '两位客人，慢用'/'Liang wei ke ren, man yong'… Tapi author satu ini susah men-_translate_ kan nya… :D) kata pelayan itu yang segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Dua orang ini menikmati makanan & minuman mereka. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang memanggil nama Huang Rong dari kejauhan.

"Rong'er!" suara yang datang dari kejauhan. Huang Rong menoleh dan mendapati Yang Kang sedang berlari terengah-engah menuju tempat itu.

"Yang Kang, kenapa kau lari-lari?" Tanya Huang Rong polos.

"Masih tanya… Tentu saja untuk mencari kau gadis yang suka hilang ini…" jawab Yang Kang agak ketus. "Ini siapa?" Tanya Yang Kang.

"Ini Guo Jing… Jing Ge Ge, ini Yang Kang…" Huang Rong memperkenalkan satu dengan yang lain.

"Enak sekali kau… Enak-enakkan makan mi disini… Aku juga mau! Pelayan, aku juga mau semangkuk mi!" kata Yang Kang sambil duduk. Yang Kang memulai dengan topik baru lagi.

"Hei kau, gadis yang berulang tahun! Bukannya makan mi di rumah, malah makan mi di jalan…" ucap Yang Kang kesal

Mendengar hal itu, Guo Jing segera bertanya, "Rong'er, hari ini hari ulang tahunmu ya?"

"Iya…" jawab Huang Rong sambil tersenyum

"Selamat ulang tahun ya… Maaf, aku tak tahu…" Kata Guo Jing dengan tampang lucu dan lugunya.

"Iya, tak apa-apa… Lagipula, akukan tak memberitahumu…" balas Huang Rong.

Pelayan pun datang kembali sambil membawa satu mangkuk mi untuk Yang Kang. Yang Kang langsung memakan lahap mi itu. Huang Rong dan Guo Jing berhenti sejenak dan kemudian memandangi Yang Kang yang makan dengan begitu lahapnya.

Huang Rong tak tahan melihat pemandangan itu dan berkata, "Hei kau! Kau itu kelaperan atau memang belum pernah makan mie sih?"

Yang Kang tidak menjawab tapi hanya member tatapan sinis.

"Jing Ge Ge, jangan pedulikan dia… Dia memang kalau makan begitu…" Guo Jing menjawab, "Tak apa… Aku tak ambil hati."

**Celia**: Mestinya gini kata-kata Guo Jing yang terakhir, '没事，我不介意/Mei shi, wo bu jie yi'… Susah lagi men-_translate_ kan nya… #nangis

**Mei Lin**: Jie, kayaknya Jie Jie harus banyak-banyak belajar menterjemahkan dari Bahasa mandarin ke Indonesia deh… X_X

**Celia**: Hehehe… Kayaknya begitu… Aku susah menterjemahkannya… X_X Gawat kalau begini terus… X_X

**Mei Lin**: PR itu untuk Jie Jie ya! Lanjut!

Selesai makan mi, mereka minum segelas teh panas sambil mengobrol… Mereka keasyikan ngobrol sampai tak sadar bahwa matahari semakin terik. Yang Kang yang menyadari hal itu segera berkata pada Huang Rong, "Hei, sudah siang nih… Rong'er, ayo pulang… Nanti ayah cemas…"

Huang Rong menjawab, "Baiklah… Jing Ge Ge, kami pulang dulu ya. Sampai ketemu lagi! Apa kau tinggal di daerah sini?" tanya Haung Rong pada Gua Jing.

"Iya… Aku tinggal di sekitar sini dengan ibuku…" jawab Guo Jing

"Hmm… Baiklah! Pelayan, ini uangnya untuk membayar semuanya ini…" ucap Huang Rong sambil menaruh uang di meja.

"Besok ketemu lagi ya, Jing Ge Ge!" ajak Huang Rong bersemangat.

"Baiklah…" jawab Guo Jing. Yang Kang & Huang Rong berjalan ke arah kiri, sedangkan Guo Jing ke arah kanan. Mereka menuju rumah masing-masing.

**~Keesokkan harinya…~**

Huang Rong pergi keluar untuk bertemu Jing Ge Ge nya. Kali ini, Yang Kang ingin ikut karena dia bosan di rumah terus. Mereka pergi keluar dan di tengah kota, mereka berdua menemukan Guo Jing.

"Jing Ge Ge!" panggil Huang Rong dengan keras dari jauh. Guo Jing menoleh dan melihat mereka berdua. Mereka bertiga berkumpul dan langsung berjalan bersama sama.

Di tengah acara jalan-jalan mereka, mereka melihat sekerumunan orang sedang melihat sesuatu. Mereka bertiga tertarik & langsung menuju kesana. Ternyata, ada seorang gadis sedang melakukan pertunjukan! (Celia: Mestinya '卖艺/Mai Yi'… Author satu ini tak bisa menterjemahkannya… X_X ) Gadis itu sedang mempertunjukkan kungfu-nya untuk mendapat uang. Yang Kang tersenyum melihati gadis itu.

**Celia**: Gadis itu memakai baju warna pink! Dia berambut panjang dan lumayan cantik! Kungfu-nya bagus! Dia bernama…

**Mei Lin**: Jie Jie! SPOILER!

**Celia**: OPPS… Maaf… Para readers cari tahu sendiri ya… :D

**Mei Lin**: -_-" (Sweatdrop)

Yang Kang maju di tengah mengahampiri gadis itu. Dia berkata pada semua orang, "Semuanya, saya Yang Kang, ingin membantu nona ini dalam mempertunjukkan ahlinya… Semoga kalian suka!"

"Bagaimana nona?" Tanya Yang Kang penuh harap.

"Baiklah… Karena kau tak memakai senjata, maka aku pun tidak." ucap nona tersebut pada Yang Kang. Mereka bersiap untuk bertarung. Huang Rong dan Guo Jing membantu mengumpulkan uang.

**Celi**a: Kata-kata Yang Kang yang pertama itu mestinya gini '各位，在下杨康，想帮助这位小姐卖艺。希望大家喜欢！/ Ge wei, zai xia Yang Kang, xiang bang zhu zhe wei xiao jie mai yi. Xi wang da jia xi huan!'… Ku terjemahkan sebisanya… X_X

**Mei Lin**: Jie! Jie Jie ini bener-bener kok… Bener-bener membuatku stress!

**Celia**: Kenapa?

**Mei Lin**: Ini fict Bahasa Indonesia, Jie! Harap dipahami!

**Celia**: Ooo… #mukalugu Ya… Aku tahu…

**Mei Lin**: X_X Sudahlah… Terserah… Lanjut!

Kungfu Yang Kang termasuk bagus. Mereka berduel dengan sangat bagus. Banyak orang memberi uang. Usai pertandingan itu, mereka berempat ditraktir Yang Kang di sebuah kedai.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah membantuku…" ucap sang gadis dengan penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Tidak usah sungkan." Jawab Yang Kang dengan lembutnya.

Huang Rong yang menyadari bahwa mereka saling bertatapan langsung mengeluarkan suara, "Eghhem…" Mereka berdua langsung sadar. Yang Kang sudah tahu bahwa Huang Rong sedang berulah.

"Nona, siapa nama Anda?" Tanya Huang Rong.

"Mu Nian Ci." Jawab gadis itu dengan suara lembutnya.

"Oo… Perkenalkan, aku Huang Rong, ini Guo Jing dan itu Yang Kang." Ucap Huang Rong untuk memperkenalkan teman temannya.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Kata gadis itu. Mereka pun makan siang bersama. (Celia: Ditraktir Yang Kang… Biasa… Yang Kang kan kaya… :D) Setelah selesai makan, mereka ngobrol sebentar.

Hari semakin siang, Mu Nian Ci harus pulang. "Semuanya, aku harus segera pulang. Harap bisa bertemu lagi…" pamit gadis itu.

"Apa kau akan melakukan pertunjukan lagi besok?" Tanya Yang Kang.

"Setiap hari aku berpindah tempat. Mungkin besok aku akan di pinggir Jalan Melati." Jawab gadis itu memberi petunjuk.

"Baiklah… Sampai jumpa!" kata Huang Rong. Gadis yang bernama Mu Nian Ci itu pergi membawa uang dan senjatanya…

**Celia**: Kata-kata Mu Nian Ci yang pamitan di kedai harusnya begini '各位，我该回去了。后会有期。/ Ge wei, wo gai hui qu le. Hou hui you qi.' … Ku terjemahkan sebisanya lagi… :D

**Mei Lin**: -_-" (Semakin sweatdrop, apalagi dengan author Celia Viona yang semakin berulah…)

Huang Rong mendekatkan kepalanya pada Yang Kang dan bertanya, "Yang Kang... Kenapa kau melihatnya terus?"

"Eh? Apa? Aku? Melihatnya terus? Hahaha.. Tidak mungkin! " sangkal Yang Kang

"Benarkah?" Tanya Huang Rong mencobai.

"Yang Kang… Aku dan Rong'er jelas-jelas melihat kau terus-terusan melihat nona Mu" ucap Guo Jing dengan polos dan lugu

Yang Kang paling tidak senang dicobai oleh Huang Rong…

**-Yang Kang POV-**

'Hih… Orang yang bernama Huang Rong ini senang sekali mencobaiku! Sekarang baguslah, tambah lagi seseorang bernama Guo Jing yang siap membantunya mencobaiku… Habislah aku… X_X'

**-Huang Rong POV-**

'Habislah kau, Yang Kang! Sekarang aku bisa mencobaimu lagi… Hahaha… Mungkin tidak di dalam rumah, tapi di luar rumah! Lihatlah sifat asliku! Wahahaha!' #ketawalicik

**-Guo Jing POV-**

'Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang mereka… Aku hanya memberitahu apa yang aku lihat dengan sejujur-jujurnya… Aku tidak bisa berbohong… Aku tidak tahu harus membantu yang mana… Yang Kang atau Huang Rong ya?' #mukalugu

Mereka menghabiskan siang mereka di luar. Tak terasa, tiba waktunya mereka untuk pulang. Mereka menghabiskan satu hari lagi. Tidak terasa, sudah waktunya untuk tidur malam! Semua menikmati tidur malamnya, semua tertidur nyenyak. Pagi harinya….

**Celi**a: Mau tahu lanjutan ceritanya? Apa yang akan terjadi pagi harinya ya? Tunggu di chapter 3-nya author Yang Mei Lin ya! Terima kasih!

Next on: Chapter 3 by Yang Mei Lin

Terima kasih sudah membaca!

Mohon _REVIEW_ – nya!


End file.
